Facade
by VintageNicky
Summary: This is my own personal twist on Beauty and the Beast, read more inside!


I do realise this story probably will be rubbish, this is why it's a ONE-SHOT. I just needed to get some ideas out of my head. I know that in the film she is called Belle, but this is different, although I have used some of the dialogue from the film too.

--

Façade.

--

Jezebel Williams was not your average teenage girl. She had a secret that she had been hiding most of her life. Everyday, she would walk through the town with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. She didn't have a care in the world, or so people thought.

I guess Im just a very good actress.

--

Today was just like any other Friday. Time to go shopping. It was a day I dreaded, as I didn't want to bump into…

"I knew you would come back to me eventually." I heard the voice behind me and cringed. Gaston.

"Im not here for you." I said without turning around. I knew it was him, the smell told me so. "Im here to shop."

The bookstore would be my first stop, as always. As I made my way along the cobblestones I could hear footsteps behind me. Gaston. I ignored him, or tried to at least, and pushed open the heavy wooden door.

"Good morning Belle!" I smiled as I heard my nickname. Apart from my complete love of books, Edward was the reason I came here. He was always so friendly and seemed happy to see me whenever I was there, it made me feel special. The fact that he was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen had nothing to do with it, of course.

When I heard his delighted greeting, it was the first time for a while that I had actually felt like I was wanted.

"Good morning Edward. I've come to return the book I borrowed." I took the book out of my basket and handed it to him, almost laughing as I saw the bemused expression on his face. I stepped up onto the ladder and started to look for another one.

"Finished already? Its only been a day!" I heard him laughing behind me and turned to look at him over my shoulder.

"Well, it's my favourite!" I giggled back as I started swinging on the ladder. "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise…" I was drifting along the bookshelf when I felt his hand take old of mine. I turned to look at him as he pulled me back.

His gorgeous blue eyes twinkled as I felt my smile widening. "If you like it all that much, it's yours."

"But Edward I ca…!" His finger on my lips silenced me as his eyes bore into mine.

"I insist. Its my Christmas present to you."

I had completely forgotten it was Christmas, I had not felt festive for so many years. "But…I have nothing to give you." It was the truth, though had I been able to I would have got him something. I was just not allowed.

"You don't have to give me anything Belle, it is enough to know you are happy."

Was I? I didn't feel very happy, so did I look happy? "Well, thank you. Thank you very much!"

"Your welcome. Will you be back tomorrow?"

"I…um…I will try." It would have been so easy to just say yes, or to stay there. But I knew I had to be leaving. The carriage would be waiting to take me back to hell, and if I dawdled any longer I would surely feel the consequence if I were late. Again.

As I walked slowly back across the small room, I had that strange feeling that I felt every time I left the shop. I didn't want to leave.

Back out on the street, I felt the chill resting all around me and shivered. I slipped my book into my basket and turned to see Edward waving at me from the window. I waved back, and making sure firstly that I wasn't going to be seen by anyone else, blew him a kiss. As always.

I had hoped to return to the carriage quickly, so as not to run into Gaston again. But my luck was stuck in a rut today.

"Today is a very special day Jezebel." I heard him slur behind me. He had obviously been sitting in the pub for hours as usual, boasting.

"Why is that?" I wasn't really that interested and payed more attention to finding my carriage. I know I was dropped off here somewhere, and I was told to return here at this time.

"This is the day your dreams come true."

I scoffed but covered my mouth quickly. I didn't want to anger him in his inebriated state, he was bad enough when he was sober! "What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?"

"Plenty! Here, picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?"

"No, Belle! Strapping boys, like me!"

"Imagine that." Boys like him would be worse than Dogs.

"And do you know who that little wife will be?"

"Let me think…" Oh god! Don't say me!

"You, Jezebel!"

"Gaston, you know that wont happen." Not while I have the choice!

"Say you'll marry me." He grabbed hold of my arms, making me drop my basket. His nails dug into my skin as I tried to pull away, but he just held onto me tighter.

"Let go Gaston!"

"Marry me!"

"No! Never!"

"You ungrateful little wench! No one turns me down!" He let me go and threw me to the ground with great force. I brought my arms up to cover my head quickly, waiting for the blow he was sure to give me.

"Gaston, leave her be!" I heard Edwards voice and then felt him pulling me to my feet. "Belle are you ok?"

"Is **she **ok?! What about me?! I offer her a lifetime of her dreams, and she refuses!!" Gaston swung his arms around for me again but Edward pulled me close to him, out of reach.

Edward scoffed and started to walk me back to his shop. "You are drunk. And a fool to think you know what her dreams are, they certainly have nothing to do with you."

"This is not over Jezebel! I will make you my wife!" That was the last thing I heard him shout as Edward slammed the door on him.

"Are you ok?"

"He asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless…"

"But he didn't hurt you did he?"

I was on a roll, and everything I was feeling just poured out. "He thinks he knows my dreams! Ha! He knows nothing of what I want." I stopped and turned away from him, lowering my voice so he wouldn't hear me. "No one knows what I want."

"Belle calm…"

"For once, I want someone to listen and understand how I feel! Just once!"

"Belle!" His voice shocked me and I turned back to him, silent. "Im here to listen whenever you need me. You know that."

If only he knew.

I opened my mouth to reply, to say my thanks for what he had done, but before I had the chance I heard the booming voice that had haunted me for years.

"JEZEBEL!!" It practically shook the room and made me shake with fear. He was angry, as always.

"I…Im sorry. I have to go." I stuttered, taking my basket which I only now realised Edward was holding for me. "Im late."

"For what?"

"Reality." I rushed out of the shop before he could say anything else, and as I was pulled into the carriage I looked back and saw him standing there, and felt a tear start to wind down my cheek.

If only I could stay.

--

Like I said, it is a one-shot but I might carry this on if people like it. Reviews would be nice. XD


End file.
